The present invention relates to vehicle visors. More particularly, the present invention pertains to adjustable vehicle visor systems configured to be remotely adjusted by control inputs from a remote device.
Many people use vehicle visors to reduce glare and otherwise make viewing the road surface easier, however, traditional vehicle visors often require users to exert excessive force to maneuver the visor in a desired position. This can often lead to distracted driving, increasing the risk of accidents, injury, or the like. Additionally, traditional vehicle visors often have a limited range of motion, leading to glare or sunlight affecting the driver at certain angles that the visor cannot reach. At various times of day, the intensity of the sunlight or glare can significantly impact a driver's ability to drive safely, leading to a higher potential for vehicular accidents. Therefore, an adjustable vehicle visor that more effectively blocks sunlight with a wider range of motion than traditional vehicle visors is desired.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing vehicle visors. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.